The ninja way of hinata
by white.avenger123
Summary: The hyuga clan was massacre insted of the uchiha clan, the baby was teleported into another village, minato the heir of the namikaze clan found the baby lying in the ground, minato adopted the baby and called her hinata namikaze Some pairings Sasuhina and some naruino
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The massacre

In konoha, there was a clan called hyuga clan it was one of the powerful clan in history but they had many dark secrets. It has a bloodline called byakugan it was used for tracking someone or something. With the help of byakugan you can easily strike a powerful attack with one blow and they byakugan users use kekkei Genkai or taitjutsu.

Hiashi hyuga, the heir of the hyuga clan was a strict like the other hyugas. He maybe strict but he helped many people. He had a wife name hinami hyuga (sorry I don't know her name only the face) had given a birth to their first child. Hiashi of course wanted a baby boy but his wife wanted a baby girl it didn't matter as long as they are both happy.

Today hinami was walking then she felt her stomach is aching. Everyone took her into the hospital. When hiashi heard this he quickly came as fast he can run. It didn't matter that the people were yelling at him because he was blocking the others way as long his wife was alright.

He asked the nurse of where his wife was the nurse answered and he went into the operation room of where his wife was. He waited for hours and hours the more he wait the more he gets worried. What if his child died what if his wife dies because her body was fragile many thoughts was going through his mind and couldn't wait any longer.

Then a doctor came and said that he had a healthy baby girl he cried that he thought he would never had a child but here he was his wife giving birth to his child was a gift for him and it was special. He then opened the door slowly. He saw his wife was sleeping then he saw a baby beside her.

He went even closer to take a closer look from the baby. It had a pale skin that isn't sickly, her hair was raven tint with blue. Then it opened its eyes and it was a pearl eyes like everyone in the hyuga clan except her eyes was tint with lavender when you look even closer to her.

Then he saw the baby's little arms reaching for him and he smiled softy. Then he cuddled the baby so it won't cry.

Hours passed the hyuga heir didn't know that someone was sneaking on him, it slowly closed the door . Then it jumped out from the window and immediately reported the news that was happening today.

Then the next day…..

"hello hiashi" his wife sat in the hospital slowly making sure that she would be more comfortable.

"hello hinami" he smiled widely he was happy because he had a perfect wife and then a new born baby was given to him.

"I see that you've been the one who had been taking care of our child" she smiled as well she was happy that she could see his husband happy for the first time because before he would always have a serious face in ages.

"hai….our baby is a girl like you said it would" he genteelly gave the baby to wife and to make sure it will not wake up.

"what name should we give her" he quickly looked at the baby then he quickly started to think.

"hm….sakura" he answered of course he was a man he didn't know what names he would give to his child.

"iie….." she shook her head of course the baby wasn't fit to that name cause she was so pale and her hair is raven.

They thought about it for hours and to make sure it matches the baby's personality and appearance then finally hinami look at hher husband.

"how about the name of my great grandmother" she looked at her husband hoping he would approve.

"hikomi…sure why not" he of course approve cause he's a man and he didn't know what girls do, how they react, or even their names.

"okay….from now on I will name you hikomi….." her smile became wider because she miss her great grandmother and she would remember her.

After two year later

Somewhere in the village…..

"I see…." The man was hiding in the tree so no one could see him and his appearance.

"but hokage-sama…..I don't want to do this…" the young five year old boy said.

"fine…how about after next year….because you still didn't know that the hyugas kill almost many people…..and that the reason why you have to do the mission" the old man showed himself it was the third hokage.

"hai…I will do it" the young boy bowed and took all his stuffs.

"you may leave but remember what I said" the old man said while smoking and started to walk to his house.

'I must put to stop to these hyugas….." he thought and disappeared.

Next year later…

When it was night time everyone went to sleep and suddenly a boy went into the hyuga compound and it started to kill people, all people screamed and some run away but it was too late for that.

Then the heir heard the news and started to evacuate but the ninja was too fast for them, they tried to defend their selves but no use.

"hinami….wake up" hiashi shook his wife slowly so that she would wake up and escape.

"huh what is it?" she rubbed her eyes and look at her husband to see what was wrong.

"we need to escape…." He took his wife and his child. Then started to run away but then it came towards them so they gave their child to hinami's twin sister and she quickly run fast.

Her and the baby was in the forest but hinami's twin sister hikame couldn't take it any longer she knew that she would found.

So she genteelly put the basket where the baby was and made a few hand signs. She made a Teleportation and the baby was gone by one second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Adoption

The reason why the hyuga clan is simple. They wanted power, they always wanted to be feared by all the clans in order to stop them they must be killed to be defeated by a powerful ninja even he maybe young and innocent he choose the path to protect and to save the lives of others. He was named Itachi uchiha he never claimed to be strong but he love to protect the innocent people even he's just a kid.

Back to the namikaze clan….

Minato namikaze, a kind yet strong man to protect his clan and village he surpassed his father by defeating him to stop his father's hunger of power he didn't have a woman beside him but he still was happy and joyful he was admired by everyone but that wasn't he wanted he wanted to be loved by the person he love the most her name was kushina uzumaki a woman that gives up on anything to make everyone happy but when she gave birth to naruto she died because her body was weak and fragile even she was dead he must be strong for his child.

He held the baby back and forth to stop her crying, he was in his chair taking care of the baby.

'I wonder where's her parents….'he thought and saw a letter in the basket, he came closer and took the letter in his hands it said:

Dear to anyone who had this baby,

Please take care of her, protect her if you must, please help her in anything and love her as your own child, her clan is destroyed also the name hiashi.

Then after that he put the letter inside his drawer and cuddle the baby, he smiled widely and felt like he was gifted another baby or more like he was blessed but there is something was bothering him.

What if the baby grew up, will it be mad because he lied and all, or something more worse than that like will it ask many questions that he couldn't answer this thoughts had been in his head lately and it is making his head ache.

Then after that he was called into a meeting for the village, it was included many great clans and of course he wasn't good at it.

He stood from his place and he gently patted the baby head. "don't worry…..i will be back I promise" he said and left.

At the meeting….

He sat in his chair and saw many other guys that was there also. 'why are they all here and what's the meeting for' he thought while looking at everyone.

"we are here all today to tell that the hyuga clan is destroyed or eliminated" the uzumaki heir said while reading a bunch of news paper.

After the meeting minato went back to his mansion running. When he came to his room the baby cried and cried even louder he cuddle it to claim down.

'so this is a hyuga baby… that doesn't matter she needs my help' he thought while looking at her with a smile.

Then a maid came. "minato-sama…a guest have arrive…"she said and left the room because she had many things to take care of.

When I went into the hallway I saw my childhood friend fukagu sitting with his dear family. I sat in front of them and sigh I am not at talking people much. I talk with him about our family, our ranking, and kids of course when they left I immediately went onto my room and saw the baby sleeping peacefully.

Then I saw my first katana, when I saw a young boy my father gave this to me as a gift but when I researched this it was given us In generation my great grandfather made this katana as a traditionally generation so I decided to give this to the baby that was given to me accidentally.

"I'm gonna call you hinata…." I said.

In generation hinata was called "sunny place" but no one knew that this name was originally was one of the legendary ninjas who defeated the evil.

In generation this symbols as a great name but also once they grew up they have to complete it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me 123….well sorry I didn't tell about this story I was in a hurry for something I hope u like the story so far….well I didn't knew I made this…well this story is disturbing for months…I can't sleep much so I gave up and made this story….but the story about is minato adopt the baby girl…of course this is hinata….well I like her since when I was small….so the story is when hinata met sasuke in this story….even it won't happen in the real naruto series I don't mind…so hope u enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't naruto or the others

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback _

Chapter 3 Encounter part 1

A 5 years old girl came to his father, she had been really helpful but of course minato didn't want hinata to clean chores because she's still young for age. So while she was coming closer to minato he noticed something in hinata's hand he saw a kunai a real one not the fake like toys or stuff.

"hinata…how where did you get that?" he asked hinata with a caring voice because if he use his other voice she might be scared this day he became tired and stress from chores, baby-sitting, meetings, missions, and paper-works.

She looked at the kunai she was holding in her hands and smiled without notice she jump in his lap and gave the kunai to him.

"I found it in my room…otou-san….I wonder how this thing got there" she kept looking at the kunai closely like it was some gold or stuff.

He got a bit angry at his other nephew name aki sure the kid was like him a kid version of him but there was something he didn't like about the kid he was energetic he never stop walking, running, jumping, or whatever it was of course he can't blame the boy he was only 9 so that's the excuse for misbehaving.

He took the kunai and put hinata down then he patted hinata's head softly he can't help but smile at his adopted daughter she might not be a family in blood or whatever but she was different from the other kids he met sure he can handle many babies but this little one is different.

She was kind to all the people even those boys who bullies her, she help them until she got tired, she understand people, she obeyed them with respect, and most off all she was very cute and pretty because of her features.

'next time…I'll make sure aki won't come either my children's room for sure' he thought for a while then was back to reality when hinata look sad.

"what's the matter hinata? Why do you look all sad?" he asked while cuddling his child sure he didn't knew on how he can't talk with kids but he understand them with feelings.

"it's just that aki-niisan became a genin and he's just 9 *sigh*" so that's the problem she was sad that his eldest nephew was promted to genin but while she of course can't train because she was too weak.

"don't worry about it's just that he's much more energetic for his own good…maybe we can train today with your brother since this week is my day off" he said and went to look for naruto.

But the happy yet hyper liitle boy named naruto jump at minato out of nowhere so now minato was sitting on the floor and naruto was in his head sitting.

"otou-san! When are we going….I'm getting bored already" he said while reading a book it said "chakra control" in the cover and threw it in the book shelf.

"well….we better get going now….let's go shopping….later we can go to training cause were out of food and stuff…while I'm buying something you can pick anything you want" he said while he took his money and then put it inside his pocket.

While they go shopping groceries his two kids went different direction naruto was in the toy shop while hinata in the book store. Hinata kept searching a perfect book for her then she saw a lavender book that said "how to use ninjutsu" she kept reaching it but she was too small to grab it.

So she took a oink chair and took it when she was about to go down the chair suddenly fell and she fell the book in her hand fell as well she thought that she hit the ground but she kept a strong hand was in her back.

Then it put her hand and looked at the person who saved her from falling. She saw that he was a male he had a long-black low pony-tail that was black, his looks were very different from her she had onyx eyes while she had a lavender eyes he was tan while she's pale.

"are you alright?" he asked she noticed that her voice was deep and caring she nodded and shook all the dirt in her dress with the help of her tiny yet soft hands.

"hai….I'm fine….arigatou for saving me from falling" she said while bowing.

"no….don't do that…it's okay…you don't have to bow alright" he shook his hands. Then hinata look for her book that she was holding a while ago then she noticed that the person who saved her was patting her head she turned to his direction and saw the book.

"But how did you found this" she held the book and smiled she was so thankful so this person so much he done enough.

He look at the book she was reaching for and he read it. 'interesting….'he thought.

"arigatou…..sir…um…ah….." she kept thinking what was his name of course she just met him how could she know his name.

"itachi..…itachi is my name….and your?" he asked.

"nice to meet you itachi-san….I'm hinata namikaze" she said while she reached his hands and they both shook their hands together.

"it's also a pleasure to meet you hinata….and just call me itachi…okay….itachi-san makes me old" he said while he took his groceries plastic bag.

"okay…" she said.

"well….I have to go….bye…" with that he left.

'*sigh* well I have to find…naruto…..' she thought while looking for his brother naruto. She found him with otou-san and she quickly went towards them.

"here…otou-san…" she said while giving the book to otou-san and he took it softly.

Then he paid the cashier and went on walking.

"hinata what took you so long…I thought you had been lost…." Minato said worriedly and thought many things running through his mind.

"well….I'm alright now….don't worry…." She said while she look at her otou-san with a sincere look that made minato smile.

"Otou-san….arigatou…. This is the best toy that you've ever gave to me" naruto smiled and kept jumping up and down.

"hai…thank you…. Otou-san…you really are nice to us" hinata said.

"you don't have to say it I just want you two to become happy…." He said

'I'm so lucky to have this two….even hinata isn't my child…I felt like she's my own child' he thought.

Sorry guys if this story is too boring or cheesy cause I'm not really experienced yet but thanks for reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay part one is a bit wrong so about it it's because the keyboards is a bit tricky I hate it when it does that okay…part 1 is where hinata met itachi but this story is where hinata met sasuke…sorry if I suck at it I haven't experienced this but I will try my best to make it nice and hope u like it.

Chapter 3 Encounter part 2

Normal Pov

Minato and his two children are training in the namikaze compound well naruto was good at ninjutsu but a failure in taitjutsu and genjutsu but as for hinata she didn't manage to be good at any jutsu she thought she wasn't worth but a useless person.

She tried to fight her tears but the only thing she did was hide it in order to make herself a weaking or hopeless.

Minato noticed it and felt a bit sorry for it he tried to help hinata but even she manage to do it in the end it will go to waste.

Naruto at first was happy that he manage to know the basic of the ninjutsu but then that grins of his turned into a frown when he noticed that his sister was hiding her tears he couldn't help but feel sad he always make his sister happy but today he can't because she would be more sad and depressed if he tried to make his jokes.

Minato walk towards hinata and kneeled down a bit to be in her level. "Don't worry….I know that you tried everything you could but I know that one day you will become a ninja" he said while patting her soft head.

He was proud not only because his son manage to know how he can use ninjutsu but also for hinata as well she might be weak and had a fragile body but she had a high-level in intelligent and a strong heart as well.

He and his children went into the mansion before it gets dark you know what I mean that if a person stayed outside in the night rogue nins or bandits come at night when they found you out they are gonna still money or kill you.

They ate of course then after that they went different directions and they slept in their cozy bed. While they were sleeping they didn't notice that a rogue nin came in and took hinata.

While they were walking hinata opened her eyes and saw that she was taken she wanted to cry, scream for help but she just closed her mouth and was waiting for her counter attack.

She tried to think of what she will do but she didn't have any ideas expect for one, she was made her chakra high so that someone in konoha could find without the rogue nins notice.

She then fell unconscious when the nins found out that she was awake.

Sasuke's Pov

I hate it niisan would say that he will train but then he will say "sorry sasuke…maybe next time" then niisan would poke my forehead all the time.

Then without my notice he left me alone in the woods saying that he would have another mission. Arghhh….i can't take it any longer but I guess I have to be calm.

Then I felt a chakra near here was too high I followed it but then it disappeared I guess I have to go home before my parent became worried of me saying where was i?

I was about to go when I heard a someone scream a bit I turned my head I saw rogue nins then I also notice that they were carrying a girl in their arms.

I took my kunai I used my sharingan even I was only 5 I could use it.

I disappeared after that I made a quick attack but also it will make them unconscious then I took the girl in my arms and saw a symbol in her T-shirt it was a namikaze symbol so I went to every house in the compound but then when I was in the mansion I heard a kid calling a name it was hinata but then he slept in his bed.

I figured out that where she was located I put her down in her bed I hold the blanket to cover then I closed her window slowly but while I was walking a felt something soft in my pocket I took it and saw a white small teddy bear I guess this was from the girl I saved but I kept it for a while maybe I'll give this to her in the right time.

When I was in the compound I opened the door of my house I was my parents stood there with worry faces. At first I ignore them but when I saw them talk I looked at them.

"where have you been young man?" otou-san asked he maybe serious, scary, strict or whatever they call my otou-san but he's still my otou-san.

"I was training then I tried this but I forgot that it was already night time" I said while holding a kunai in front of me and took it in my weapon pocket. Well niisan gave this a few weeks ago I was grateful at first but then again my niisan left the day in my birthday because of a mission he was assigned in.

"Okay….you can go to sleep" otou-san said while walking to towards the room with okaa-san. I went into my room and went to bed.

While I was in bed I can't help but think about her, even I look every where I can only see her. Her raven hair was the same as mine but more silky and more soft and natural, her pale skin was the softest thing i ever touch (unlike those violent girls who want to hug him), she smells so lovely and natural (his fan-girls smells like a violent perfume that would make you dizzy) and her red pure lips was soft and sweet that would make him drool he also thought what would her lips taste like but he shook off his thoughts and went to sleep.

Hinata's Pov

I woke up in my bed comfortable I wonder what happened with the rogue nins maybe I was just dreaming I better sleep. I look at my side and saw naruto asleep maybe I was just imagining things then I went to sleep.


End file.
